Helmeppo
Chief Petty Officer (former), Chore Boy (former) | jva = Kōichi Nagano | Odex eva = Brian Zimmerman | 4kids eva = Sean Schemmel | Funi eva = Troy Baker (Episode 2-3); Mike McFarland (Episode 68+) | birth = July 16 }} Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo is a Marine officer and Morgan's son. Once a spoiled child who took advantage of his father's status, he is now a Marine Lieutenant Commander who trained with Coby under Vice Admiral Garp. Due to his actions when he was first introduced, he can be considered a minor antagonist of the Romance Dawn Arc. Appearance When Helmeppo first appeared, he was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blonde hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head. He also has a cleft chin. Originally, he wore dark purple uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand while his father was still in power. After his father Morgan was defeated, he wore a standard marine "cabin boy" uniform. After his extensive training with Garp, he started wearing a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, purple pants, black gloves, and a rather odd-looking black visor. He also now has longer hair tied back into a ponytail as well as having a more muscular appearance compared to his original look. After the timeskip, Helmeppo wears a hat, junior officer's marine coat, and a scarf. Unlike most other officers however, Helmeppo does not wear his coat as a cape, but puts his arms through the sleeves. Gallery Personality Helmeppo was a coward who hid behind his father's wealth and power. He began to shun others and belittle them with the knowledge that his father was greatly feared. Whenever someone disagreed with him he'd threaten to tell his father on them and have them killed. Helmeppo showed that he wasn't as cruel as his father when he became horrified by Morgan's orders to kill a child. Despite this, Helmeppo loved his father and thought he loved him back. His father hits him when Helmeppo ordered him to kill Luffy for hitting him, after which Morgan reveals how he thinks Helmeppo is a worthless son. He lost his luxurious life that he had under his father's rank after his father was kicked out. He was forced to become a chore boy alongside Coby, whose friendly approaches were turned down. Part of Helmeppo was still loyal for his father which was evident when he was seen crying before his father's execution. Helmeppo realizes that his father is as brutal and murderous as the Pirates he claimed to oppose and disowns him. This finally cut his last tie to his father and pushed him to change, becoming braver and less of a spoiled brat. Eventually he and Coby become good friends. Helmeppo matures by the events of Water 7, even referring to himself as "that bratty, selfish son who lived off his father's status". Now a lieutenant commander alongside Coby, he continues his training in the Marines. His appearance has changed as his hair have grown to his shoulders and he now wears a visor. He was deeply (and comically) upset when Zoro and Luffy did not realize who he was and seemed equally upset when they did not say goodbye to him either. Helmeppo seems to be more level headed than Coby when it comes down to analyzing situations as Coby is more aggressive. After the time skip he has developed a penchant for being overly formal, even with Coby. Abilities and Powers Weapons Having trained alongside Coby in the Marines, Helmeppo has gained some measure of fighting ability. Helmeppo's weapons of choice are a pair of kukri, which he keeps at the back of his waist with his belt. He was seen using them against Zoro when they met again in Water 7. However, he was still no match for Zoro. Before becoming an actual Marine, Helmeppo's only weapons include a simple flintlock and his father's status. History East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Helmeppo was Morgan's bratty son who lived off of his wealth. He unleashed his wolf, Soro on the townsfolk of the nearby town one day and Zoro killed it to defend Rika. In anger, Helmeppo had Zoro arrested for killing his pet. Zoro would be released after starving for a month. Helmeppo caught Rika trying to give Zoro food twenty days later. He had her tossed over the wall of the Marine base after stomping on some Onigiri she made (though luckily, Luffy catches her). Later, Luffy overhears him bragging about going back on his promise to Zoro and Luffy hits him. Helmeppo runs back to his father to get him to kill Luffy, only to have his father hit him for giving him orders. When Luffy invades the base to get back Zoro's swords, he uses Helmeppo as an unwitting guide and shield against the marines that come after him till Helmeppo faints. He is later seen holding Coby hostage in an attempt to stop Luffy from beating his father. The attempt fails however and he is taken out with a punch from Luffy. Diary of Coby-Meppo After Morgan is defeated, he does petty work for the Marine Base in Shell Town along with Coby. At first, Helmeppo was furious at the loss of a luxurious life, and rejects Coby's attempt to befriend him, as well as crying over his father's imprisonment. However, later, when Morgan escaped and took Helmeppo as hostage, the latter starts to warm up to Coby and eventually becomes his friend after disowning his father (Coby had also saved his life by keeping the Marines from firing on the boat Morgan and Helmeppo were on). During such time they meet Vice-Admiral Garp, who takes them to his own base on the Grand Line to watch over and helps guide their progress. From Garp's brutal training, Helmeppo becomes skilled in the use of kukri, though Zoro still takes him down without any difficulty. He is far less arrogant than he used to be (even referring to himself as "that idiot who paraded on his father's power"). Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates return from their raid against Enies Lobby, Helmeppo and Coby confronted them in Water 7, but both were defeated easily. While Luffy and Zoro remembered Coby, they had no idea who Helmeppo was, much to Helmeppo's dismay. Submit War Saga Marineford Arc Along with Monkey D. Garp and Coby, he reported to Marine Headquarters in order to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen with Coby listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, he and Coby came to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy are not real brothers. He ran away from the battle along with Coby and witnessed Akainu's wrath on a marine who did the same. He and Coby then saw Luffy and company fall from the sky. Luffy's unconventional arrival at Marineford had both him and Coby stunned. When Sengoku announced that Luffy is Dragon's son, Helmeppo, along with Coby, are shocked to see that the Fleet Admiral decided to reveal such information. Moments before the arrival of Red-Haired Shanks, he tries to help Coby get back on his feet while Coby is hearing voices in his head disappearing. When Coby tries to stop Admiral Akainu and the Marines from more needless fighting against pirates with no will to fight, Helmeppo panics for the life of his friend, knowing that the Admiral would not accept something like that from an underling. Post-War Arc Coby is taken to the Marine Headquarters healing center, with other injured soldiers, and Helmeppo stays at his bedside. Coby is still clearly traumatized by the events. Doctor Fishbonen tells them that what Coby is feeling is Haki. Doctor Fishbonen informs Coby that all Vice Admirals are able to use Haki, and that Garp should be able to help him. Helmeppo feels jealous that Coby seems to have advanced in skill, though Coby claims to not have known about the ability in the first place. Dressrosa Saga One Piece Film: Z After Firs Island got destroyed by Zephyr, Helmeppo appears on a Marine battle ship along with Coby and Garp, who reveals to him the existence of Zephyr. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, Garp and Sengoku explain to him about Zephyr's past. Major Battles *Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Helmeppo and Coby vs. Bogart *Helmeppo vs. Roronoa Zoro Filler Battles *Helmeppo and Coby vs. Morgan Translation and Dubbing Issues In the 4Kids version of the series, when Helmeppo holds a gun to Coby's head, the weapon was changed into a spring loaded hammer. However, the hammer was roughly edited and could be seen as a gun during a split-second. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Helmeppo was shown to have smoked in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. *Helmeppo was the second fastest of promotion in two years as the first was held by Coby, from Seaman Recruit to Lieutenant Commander. References Site Navigation ca:Helmeppo de:Helmeppo es:Helmeppo fr:Hermep it:Hermeppo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Former Marine Chief Petty Officers Category:Former Marine Chore Boys Category:Smokers Category:Shells Town Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Antagonists Category:Swordsmen